Fever Dreams
by Pretzels4Pearl
Summary: Garnet is just your average college student, a lesbian with decent grades, hanging out with her friend Peridot every day, until a girl falls into her life. This girl will change her world for the better. Haha! Finally came up with a title I liked! Formerly Flaming hot that's a start. I still have no idea where that came from. Thanks for all the support guys! Pearlnet and Lapidot.:)
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe. It belongs to Rebecca Sugar and the rest of the Crewniverse. They're cool.**

 **A/N Just some Pearlnet stuff. Human College AU. Prompt from Tumblr.**

 **You fainted. On top of me. if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes.  
**

Garnet had been having an off morning. first she overslept, scrambled to make eggs before she had to leave for school, burning them, running down the dorm hallway, being halfway to class then realizing she forgot her bag, only to run back to get it, and ended up late anyway. Jasper teased her about her eyes again in between first and second hour, and she got there late too, because she had to clean off the mud. She sighed, as her teacher lectured them on the importance of trees. lunch just couldn't come fast enough, could it.

When lunch finally did arrive, she decided to shake things up a bit. Instead of going to the school café like she usually did, she walked down the road to a nearby cyber café. Her friend Peridot ran the place, so she stopped by every once in a while. Usually after school though.

"Hey Purple! How's college been treating you?" Peridot asked. Peri was 18 and in her last year of High School, but she took online programs at night to maintain her café in the day. She was planning to skip college and run it full time once she graduated, so she rubbed it in Garnet's face a lot.

"Same as the other 278.5 times you asked." Said Garnet.

Peridot smiled. "I still think you shouldn't count the time you cut me off."

"That's the .5" Garnet replied.

Garnet was 19 and in her second year of college, on the brink of turning 20. She was a Lesbian, it seemed to run in the family what with her two moms, Ruby and Sapphire, but she had yet to find a girlfriend. Peridot called her purple because one of her eyes was blue and the other was red, and purple was her favorite color.

"Hey, Purple," Said Peridot. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, but there's this girl, she's in here pretty often, and I think she's here for you, you know, hoping to run into you." Peri was a lesbian too, so she looked out for Garnet.

"Hmmm." Said Garnet.

"Rough day? Usually you'd be interested in that sort of thing." Asked Peridot.

"Ehh, just one of those days, y'know." Garnet said.

"Yeah. And that girl I mentioned was in here last night. She didn't look too hot, honestly. And I don't mean she wasn't cute 'cause dang, she's cute, but she looked pretty sick to me. But, if routine follows true, she should be here in about two minutes."

Garnet sighed. "Yeah, that'd be cool."

Peridot looked concernedly at her friend. "Here Purple, I got more of your favorite cake. I'll get you a piece, on the house. You look like you need some cheering up." She slid a piece of angel food cake over to Garnet.

Garnet gave a weak smile. "Thanks Pear."

Peridot scowled. "You know I hate it when you call me Pear."

Garnet laughed. "The day you stop calling me Purple, I'll stop calling you Pear.'

Peridot sighed and looked up. "Oh hey, here she comes now."

Garnet looked up from her cake, to see a pale girl. She was tall and thin, with short pinkish orange hair, styled back in a point, and blue eyes. But something was off. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, and her face was flushed.

Peridot said in a low tone, "So whaddaya think? She cute or what?" When she got no response, she looked over to Garnet, who was squinting at her intensely. "Jeez Purple! Don't check her out that closely or she'll notice!"

Garnet looked at Peridot. "Peridot, I think she's running a fever."

Peridot looked over at the girl. "Huh? Oh Crap I think your right!" She hopped off her stool and moved it over to the girl, she was too short to see over the counter otherwise, and climbed back up.

"Hey Pearl, you okay? You don't look too good." _Pearl._ Thought Garnet. _That's a pretty name._

Pearl slowly turned towards Peridot. "Y-yeah Peri. I'm good. Just tired. I was up until around 4:30 doing homework."

"WHAT!?" yelled Peridot. "Pearl, I told you to go to bed early! You looked sick last night, and I didn't want you like this!"

" 'M fine. Oh look, It's that other girl. I'm gonna go talk to her." She hopped off her stool, and walked over to Garnet, who stood up.

 _Jeez, she must be really sick if she's got the guts to talk to Garnet now._ Thought Peridot.

"Hello, so I hear your name is Pearl." said Garnet

"Yes, I, go to, the college near here, and I um... I go to the college near here."

"You already said that." said Garnet.

"oh..." Said Pearl, and she started mumbling incoherently. She started swaying ominously, and fell forward, only to be caught by Garnet.

"Pear, she's unconscious." said Garnet.

Peridot came running over. "Dang, she's really stubborn! There's no one else here but us, I'll bet I can close up early today, I'll take her to my place and look after her. I've got a spare bedroom. You go back to school. Call me when your classes end, and you can come over if you want."

Garnet shook her head. "I'm ditching today. I can't just walk away from this, I need to help. Besides, I don't think you can carry her." She said, smiling.

Peridot sighed. "Probably not. Okay, come on."

(Line Break)

"Pear, it beeped." Garnet called.

"So pull it out and read the number! Jeez, how do you survive flu season?!" Peridot yelled back.

"I'm very, very, lucky." Said Garnet.

"I'll say." Peridot said, walking in the room. "So? What's the number say?"

"104.7 F" Said Garnet.

"OH GOD." said Peridot

"I'm guessing that's not good." Said Garnet.

Peridot seemed on the brink of tears. " She's 2.3 degrees away from _dying_! I told the stupid girl to go to bed early! We need to get her to the hospital, NOW!"

Garnet took action immediately, picking Pearl up and running to the car, with Peridot close behind. Peridot climbed into the front, while Garnet climbed into the back right, laying Pearl's head in her lap, and her body and legs across the other two seats.

When they were almost to the hospital, Pearl opened her eyes and looked up at Garnet. "What, why'm I-"

"Shh," Said Garnet. "Don't speak. You're running a very high fever, and we're almost to the hospital."

At that moment, the car slammed to a stop in the hospital parking lot, and Garnet picked Pearl back up, and ran into the doors, Peridot close behind.

"Reception, how may I help you?" Asked a blue haired girl. Garnet recognized her as Peridot's girlfriend Lapis Lazuli.

"Lapis! Pearl's running a high fever, she needs immediate care! Can you put us on priority?" Peridot asked.

"I can do better for you, Peri, I can get you into a room! Cover for me please Sadie, we've got an emergency!" Said Lapis.

"You got it!" Said the blonde girl, presumably Sadie.

They sped down one hallway, then another. "In here! I'll get you a doctor, put her down on the bed, I'll be back in a minute." Lapis said, sprinting back down the hall.

Garnet put Pearl down on the bed, and covered her up. She sat down in the chair next to the bed, and grabbed onto Pearl's hand. Pearl had fallen back into a state of unconsciousness.

"I'm here!" Called a voice. A tall woman walked into the room. "I'm Dr. Maheshwarren, Lapis said someone in here was almost dead? She's usually exaggerating a bit, but she seemed pretty serious."

Peridot stepped forwards. "She's not. I'm Peridot, this is Garnet, and the sick one is Pearl. Last time we checked, her temperature was 104.7 F!"

"Goodness, I'd better get to work!"

(Line break)

After careful examination, Dr. Maheshwarren decided that she needed constant attention for the night, which Garnet volunteered for. "Check her temperature every hour, on the dot, press the call button _immediately_ if it goes up, keep this ice bag on her head, there's a second in the freezer for when you need to refill this one. Got all that?"

"Yes ma'am." Said Garnet, saluting.

(Line Break)

It was 3:45 AM, Garnet was tired, but determined to stay awake through the whole night. Peridot had offered to take shifts with her, but Garnet refused, so she was sleeping in an armchair next to the window. Garnet looked at Pearl. Even in her fevered state, she was lovely. _I'd like to get to know her._ Garnet thought.

Her phone beeped quietly, stirring her from her thoughts. 4:00. She put the thermometer back in the sleeping girl's mouth, and waited three minutes. She removed it and looked at the temperature. _100.3 F_ Garnet thought, relieved. The girl had begun sweating heavily. _Looks like her fever's breaking._

She sat, watching Pearl sleep, foe what seemed like hours. But it couldn't have been, or her phone would have gone off again.

Pearl stirred with a moan, then opened her eyes. "Oh, It's you." Said Pearl quietly. "Am I at the hospital now?" She asked.

"Yes." Said Garnet. "How do you feel?"

"Hot, sick, but much better than earlier." she replied. "What time is it?"

"Nearly five in the morning. I'll have to take your temperature again in a few minutes." Said Garnet.

Just as she said it, her phone started beeping again.

"And there it is. Open up." Said Garnet, holding up the thermometer. Pearl obliged, blushing, and Garnet stuck the thermometer in her mouth, waited three minutes, and pulled it out. "99.2 F. Good, your fever's going down. You should try to go back to sleep."

"Right. See you in the morning." Said Pearl. She laid back down on the bed, and closed her eyes. Soon her chest was rising and falling, in the calm of sleep once more.

(Line Break)

Garnet ran into the cyber café. "Ready to go Pear?" She asked

"Yep!" Said Peridot. "I was just about to close up."

It had been three days since Pearl was hospitalized. On the second day, her fever was gone, but it spiked back up to 101.1 F the day after, so she had to be kept a while longer.

When they made it to the hospital, Peridot said hi to Lapis, and they walked down the all too familiar route to Pearl's room.

Peridot threw the door open. "Hey Pearl! How're you feeling?"

Pearl was reading in her bed. "Good. My fever's gone down, and they say if it stays that way until tomorrow night, I can go home."

"I brought you your homework." said Garnet.

"Oh, thanks," Pearl said, looking relieved. Pearl was already 20 and exactly 52 days older than Garnet. She and Garnet shared a lot of classes, but Garnet had just missed her. She was a lesbian (Like everyone else in this story.) and a neat freak, which made it difficult for her sharing a room with Amethyst, the biggest slob in the school. She also had the best grades in the school.

"Pearl, I have a suprise for you." Said Garnet, smiling.

"Oh really? And what is it?

"I've been talking to headmistress Rose, and she agreed to let me switch dorms with Amethyst. That way you don't have to put up with her messes, I'm pretty organized, and I don't have to put up with Jasper's bullying!" Although that wasn't all the reason. Garnet was developing a bit of a crush on the girl.

Pearl gasped "Really?! Thank you Garnet!"

"Yep, and, I've seen your grades on all this homework, so could you tutor me?" Garnet asked.

"Of course! This'll be fun!" Pearl said, her face brightening even more. "Now I can't wait to be released!"

 **A/N Sorry, I really had to write this story because it's just too cute. Special thanks to LAPIS FTW for giving me advice!**


	2. Sharing

**Disclaimer in chapter one. (Probably)**

Pearl smiled as she unlocked her dorm room. "Welcome Garnet, to your new room!"

After Pearl was discharged from the hospital, the moving preparations had started, and after a few days of packing, preparations, and confirming with Rose that they could, Garnet was finally ready to go. She looked around. Pearl had one of the bigger rooms, with a bed, a desk, and a closet on each side of the room, and a shower in the bathrooms, so Garnet wouldn't have to go use the public showers.

"Impressive." Garnet said, smiling.

Pearl blushed. "Yes, well, my parents were more than willing to invest. A bigger space makes better work, they say!"

"Too right. Your grades are the highest in the school, and you take the advanced classes!" Garnet said. "Now, I'm guessing the side with the blue bedspread is yours?"

"Yes." Pearl said. "Although I'm not like a tiger, I have no problem with you being on this side. I just request that if you have any messes to make, please keep them over there."

Garnet nodded, smiling. "Yes ma'am." She began unpacking and putting her things away.

* * *

After they had brushed their teeth and changed into pajamas, (although Garnet said she didn't care, Pearl insisted on changing in her closet.) they decided it was time for bed. (Though the clock only read 7:30, Pearl needed extra sleep for her first school day in a while.)

Pearl scanned over Garnet's area. The desk had some papers neatly organized, The clean clothes were hung up, and the dirty clothes were in a basket in the closet's corner. Garnet was preparing to climb under her covers. The bedspread had a red stripe on the left, a blue stripe on the right, and a purple one in the middle.

Garnet looked over at her "Come on Pearl, I'm waiting. Get in bed."

She climbed into bed and pulled the covers over herself. Garnet turned off the lights, and climbed in bed. "G'night Pearl." She called.

Already Pearl could feel sleep begin to overtake her. "Goodnight Garnet, thanks for talking to Rose about switching." Pearl mumbled sleepily.

"No problem. We're both better off this way." Garnet said, smiling at her new roommate's tired voice. What Garnet wouldn't give to see her in that drowsy state. But the lights were off, and it was bedtime.

 **A/N Sorry nothing interesting happened in this chapter, and it was kinda short. I just thought, Gosh, it's been forever. Crap, I need to update! So I just kinda, wanted to put Garnet in Pearl's dorm. yeah. And thanks for following, favoriting, or if you haven't done either just reading! I would stop if this story didn't get all the follows and favorites it has. My IPad blew up the first couple days with e-mails! :)**


	3. Fanfiction

**I'M BACK NOW**

 **Disclaimer in chapter one.**

Peridot looked at her watch. 3:00. They should be here soon.

She smiled as her two favorite customers walked into her cyber cafe. "Hey Purple!" She called. "How's college been treatin' you?"

Garnet smiled. "Same as the other 283.5 times you asked."

Pearl laughed. "I've been meaning to ask, where did .5 come from?" She asked.

"That's the time I cut her off." Garnet said.

"So, Purple, what can I getcha?" Asked Peridot.

"I'll just have apple juice. Not too hungry today Pear sorry." Garnet said.

"Okey-dokey! And you Pearl?" Peridot questioned, turning to Pearl.

"I'll just have a salad." Pearl said smiling.

As Peridot turned away to prepare their orders, Pearl leaned into Garnet and whispered to her. "Garnet, cover for me. She left her laptop open and I want to read what's onscreen."

Garnet smiled mischievously. "Okay." She whispered.

Peridot slid their orders across the counter. "And here you are!"

Garnet took a sip of her apple juice. "So Pear, have you gotten that new game console yet?" She asked, making polite conversation while providing a distraction for Pearl to read Peri's open laptop.

Peridot groaned. "NO! I went to the store with all my money, and they told me it was sold out! I couldn't beleive it! I don't want to play Pokemon Moon on a 3ds!"

Garnet sighed sympathetically. "What's the system called again?" She asked.

Peridot flopped on the counter. "Nintendo Switch, codenamed NX."

Pearl turned away from the computer. "You know Peridot, writing shipping fanfictions about your best friends without asking is kind of rude."

Peridot looked at her open laptop and blushed. "Um, t-thats,"

Garnet laughed. "Well I'd love to stay and watch how this plays out, but I've got to go. I'm meeting Amethyst in ten."

Pearl smiled. "Okay, see you tonight! And about that fanfiction Peridot..."


	4. Nightmares

**Disclaimer in chapter one**

Her dreams were filled with voices. Heat and flames, enveloping her body. Murmurs and infernos were soon replaced by an icy cold mist, making the voice's piercing screams all the louder. She shivered in the dark, all alone, helpless.

"G-garnet?" She choked out. "Garnet, where are you?" Her desperate whispers did little to extinguish the blood-curdling screams. Then the fire was back, burning her, and she was the one screaming as fire ripped her apart. The voices became cold murmurs, speaking of her sins in barely audible voices, sins that she had never committed, but they blamed her all the same.

It was anything but relief as the voices and the flames disappeared altogether. She was enveloped in darkness, alone and scared. _I'm dreaming,_ she thought desperately, _this has to be a dream._ As that realization came to mind, she forced her eyes open, and sat up in the darkness.

For a second, Pearl thought she was still dreaming, but she felt the plush of her bed beneath her and knew she was awake. She was shaking violently, and a cold sweat drenched her body. She glanced over at the dim green glow of her clock, which read 2 AM. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and go back to sleep, but she was so afraid. Afraid of what she might see if she closed her eyes. Pearl pushed her blankets aside and stood up slowly. She was breathing heavily as she made her way over to Garnet's bed, had walking always been this difficult? She knelt down next to Garnet's bed and poked her comrades cheek.

"Garnet?" She whispered. Garnet gave a soft moan before opening her eyes.

"What is it Pearl?" She said softly into the dark.

"Garnet I had a nightmare and I'm scared. I can't go back to sleep."

"You can sleep with me if you want." Garnet offered, hoping to give her friend some form of comfort.

Pearl shook her head even though Garnet couldn't see. "No Garnet I can't, it'll just come back, and I can't, I can't deal with it! I'm scared of the fire and my head hurts and I'm hot and cold at the same time and I just want it all to go away!"

At her words, Garnet sat up and turned on the lamp. She looked down at a shivering Pearl, sitting on the floor, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed over. She pulled the poor girl up onto her lap and felt her forehead.

"Pearl, you're really warm, I think you're sick again. Can you lay here for a minute while I go get the thermometer?" Garnet asked worriedly.

Pearl shook her head and grabbed Garnet's shirt. "Please Garnet, no, just stay here with me, don't go please."

Garnet sighed. She couldn't stand seeing Pearl so scared, and she wouldn't be able to get up without further aggravating the girl. "Okay." She said softly, pulling Pearl closer and running her fingers through her hair. It felt like forever before Pearl's breathing finally evened out, and Garnet was able to set the sleeping girl down on the bed and get the thermometer out of a drawer in a bathroom.

"100.2 degrees F. Not too bad." Garnet said to herself. She wrapped the blanket around her fevered friend. "Goodnight Pearl." Garnet whispered, laying down on the floor. She would take care of Pearl in the morning, but for now they both needed to sleep.

 **A/N I'm not at all dead, I promise. I was really busy. Next chapter is fluff, but I won't update for a few days tho.**


	5. Escapade

**Disclaimer in chapter one.**

Her eyes opened, slowly but surely, and she awoke, into a warm, soft blanket. She had to get up now without waking Garnet, she had to get dressed and leave the dorm. She took care to step over the shape on the floor that was her friend, so as not to wake her. She would arrive at her first class early, but it was okay. She couldn't remember her actions from a few hours ago, but she had an idea of what had happened, and she knew that if Garnet caught her she would be forced to stay in the dormitory all day. She couldn't do that.

She moved slowly, making quiet progress across the floor. She was dizzy upon standing up, but nothing she couldn't handle. Taking careful steps over to her side of the room, she got dressed, and was making her way over to the door when Garnet stirred. Pearl froze in her tracks, hoping with all her might that maybe, Garnet wouldn't-

"Pearl?" Garnet's voice rang throughout the darkened room. Shoot. Pearl was lucky the sun hadn't come up yet. It was around 4:30 in the morning, and she knew Garnet was no morning person, unlike her. Garnet definitely couldn't see her.

"Pearl? Did you go back to your bed?" Garnet asked.

Pearl hoped the pillow she put under her cover would fool Garnet's bleary eyes. She did her best to sound sleepy in hopes of convincing her best friend. "Yes, go back to sleep." It wasn't actually that hard considering how early it was, and how tired she felt. Which was odd, considering she was quite the morning person.

"Mmkay, but Pearl? Don't go to class today, kay? 'M worried about you." Garnet mumbled before rolling over.

Pearl breathed a sigh of relief as she heard Garnet's heavy breathing return to her ears. "I'm so sorry Garnet." She whispered, opening the door as quietly as she could and creeping out.

"Okay. I have, two and a half hours to kill before breakfast, and then I have a half hour till my classes start." She said softly, so as not to wake anyone who might hear her voice from in their sleepy bedrooms. "So what should I do for two and a half hours? Is there anyone who would be awake?" She couldn't think of anyone that would be, but Peridot had given her a spare key to the cafe, which doesn't open until 9:00. She could easily be in and out before it opened, and grab breakfast on her way to class.

She unlocked the door to Peridot's cafe and walked inside, taking her familiar seat to the left of the center of the counter. She sat quietly and pulled out her phone. 5:00 am. Garnet wouldn't

wake up for another hour and a half. "Well," She said to the empty room. "I suppose I can afford to sleep for an hour, but if I do, I don't think I'll be able to wake up in time." She pulled her laptop out of her bag and began to work on an assignment for her A.P. classes that was due in a month.

After she'd been sitting for around an hour, she decided to get up. The sun was creeping over the horizon, and while she couldn't go walk around, she stood up and walked a few laps around the cafe. She sat back down and worked until she completed her assignment at 6:26 am. At 6:30, her phone went off like crazy. She picked it up and saw that Garnet was texting her.

-Pearl, where are you?

-You didn't go to class, did you?

6:31

-If I see you in class, I won't be happy.

-Pearl come back to the dorm right now.

6:36

-Please?

-Do you even have your phone with you?

6:37

I'm sorry Garnet-

-What do you mean you're sorry?!

6:38

-Pearl?!

-Pearl!

Pearl set down her phone and sighed. She felt bad for worrying Garnet, but there wasn't much else she could do at this point. She knew it would take her around ten minutes to get back to campus for classes, and that Garnet would likely call Peridot to tell her about what was going on, then Peridot would come early and check her cafe. That meant Pearl had around ten minutes to grab breakfast.

She stood up, and had to grab the counter as waves of dizziness crashed over her. She waited a minute until she was able to stand back up, and she packed her laptop back into her bag and left the cafe, locking it behind her, not leaving a trace. Her phone was going off as Garnet repeatedly tried to get ahold of her, and she had no choice but to turn her ringer off. She stopped by the cafe that sold some of her favorite cinnamon rolls, grabbed one, and headed for her campus.

She got to her class at seven, a half hour early. To her dismay, her plan to stand outside the door was foiled by her ever-increasing dizziness, and she was forced to sit down and lean on the wall. She didn't realize how much time had passed when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She stood up immediately, and put a hand on the wall for support, hopefully her professor wouldn't notice. She turned around, ready to greet her professor. Only it wasn't her professor.

"Pearl? What are you doing here so early? I know you're a morning person but this is insane." The sharp voice of her younger sister cut through her ears. Pearl smiled happily.

"Hi Yellow, how are you this morning?" She asked happily.

"Fine." Yellow Responded.

"You know, aren't your classes in a different part of the building?" Pearl realized.

Yellow blushed furiously, turning her nose in the air. "Yeah well, I wanted to make sure you were alive. Mother and Father would be furious with me if you weren't."

Pearl smiled. "Thank you for your concern."

Yellow let her facade break for just a moment, and smiled at her older sister. "Well, I'll see you around." She said finally, continuing her walk down the hall.

As soon as Yellow had turned the corner Pearl slid back down the wall. Her sister's visit was sweet, but standing had drained her of the little energy sitting had gotten her. She stood back up shakily at the sound of more footsteps, faster, more desperate ones. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Pearl!" Shouted a very familiar voice.

Dread filled Pearl's mind at the sound, as Garnet rounded the corner. She was exhausted, and if she was being honest with herself, she would really like to just go with Garnet up to the sweet confines of her bed. But the reasonable part of her knew she couldn't, because she needed an education.

That's why, at 7:15 in the morning, before even the first classes began, two students were sprinting around the halls of Beach City University, one chasing the other.

Pearl didn't know how she was running. She was so tired, and she could barely see where she was going, but she just kept running. She never stopped. Garnet had much more strength than she did, but she was faster. She sprinted past students, ignoring the surprise on their faces as the top student sprinted past them.

"Pearl! Stop running! You can't run forever!" Garnet's voice sounded from behind her. Garnet wasn't wrong, but Pearl could run for a very long time. She wouldn't pass out until she stopped.

She turned a corner, and ended up in a dead end, Garnet right behind her. "Pearl. Why did you  
leave? I told you not to."

Pearl sighed, her vision blurring. "I need to go to school. I need to get an education. I can't skip class." Dark spots were taking over the blurs, she felt especially dizzy. She didn't know she had passed out until she woke up.

 **A/N I'm sorry this took so long! I'm proud of it though. I'm working on updating everything else I have as well, so if you're waiting for a particular story, don't worry, it's on its way!**


	6. Worries

**A/N Okay, doing my best to update more often. let's go.**

 **Guys, I don't own Steven Universe. if you aren't aware of that, well, I don't.**

Pearl opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. The room was unfamiliar, but then again, maybe she just couldn't recognize it. Her sight was blurry and she couldn't think very well anyway. The walls were beige, but maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her. She looked down at the bed. It looked exactly like her bed. But that couldn't be right. She was just at school wasn't she? She decided she was hallucinating, and also that she needed to class from wherever she was. She slowly stood up, and after a brief head rush, she looked around. Leaving the heat of the bed had cleared her head a bit, and her vision became clearer as her thoughts came back. She looked around realizing that she was in fact in her room, and that she was still in the clothes she had put on that morning. How had she gotten there? The last thing she remembered was being cornered by Garnet somewhere near the school's east wing. She picked up her phone, hoping to find a text from Garnet. To her surprise, she had three.

7:00

-Pearl, I'm going shopping. We have literally nothing to eat and I expect we'll be hungry at some point. And it's not exactly like we can leave.

-Text me when you wake up. You know, if you wake up before I can come back.

7:15

-I'll be back in a few minutes so don't bother running if you're awake. And don't feel bad about me skipping class, it's fine.

Pearl looked at her clock. It was 7:19. Garnet should be back any minute. As if on cue, the door opened quietly. Garnet stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"Hello Pearl." Garnet said. "Nice to see you awake after that little escape attempt. You really made a scene in front of our fellow students."

Pearl blushed, looking down at the floor. "Sorry."

Garnet waved it off, setting the groceries down on the little table and starting to put them in the fridge. "It's fine. I understand why you did it, and it's not like it hurt anyone aside from you. Don't worry about it. You should probably get back in your bed."

Pearl groaned. "Garnet it's too hot."

"Then at least sit down on top of the blankets."

"Deal."

They sat on their respective beds, talking about life and eating instant Ramen, Pearl too tired to care about the potential mess. they kept talking and joking until Pearl fell asleep, and Garnet, after cleaning up, decided she should go to bed too.

 _I don't get it._ Thought Garnet as she lay awake in the dark. _This is the second time she's been sick in the span of a month. That's not normal. Maybe it was a relapse? I won't ask about it unless it happens again, but I'm worried._

The next day, Pearl was deemed well enough to go to class. She was still tired, and by the end of the day was quite a bit more worn out than usual, but she pulled through all right, and made up for the work she missed while she was out. The day after that, she was fine. It was as if she had never been sick to begin with. This only worried Garnet more. It seemed like the same process as when the two of them had met, albeit a little subdued. Something was definitely wrong, but Garnet stuck by her resolution of not to ask unless it happened again. Little did she know that resolution would be fulfilled very soon.

 **A/N SpOokY mYstErY OooOoOooOooOOOo :3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I feel like it was a little rushed. I tried my best, and hopefully I can update my other stories more regularly as well as this one.**


End file.
